Between the Miles
by Nicholls
Summary: Sequel to Kaleidoscope. Harry and his friends defeated the Dark Lord and their lives returned to normal. One day they meet someone they thought they'd never see again, someone they haven't seen in 24 years.


**Between the Miles**

_**Sequel to Kaleidoscope**_

"_You and I will meet again, When we're least expecting it, One day in some far off place, I will recognize your face, I won't say goodbye my friend, For you and I will meet again"_

_-Tom Petty

* * *

_

Kakashi smiled the day that Konoha received the news of Lord Voldemort's defeat. It was about five years after he had left that little twelve year old boy with his Aunt and Uncle, almost to the day.

'_Five years…'_

Sliding his gloved hand through his white hair, Kakashi sighed. Had it really been that long? He leaned up against the wall of the Hokage's office. Those three children had grown up well, seeing as they managed to defeat the most powerful dark wizard the world had ever seen. Kakashi silently saluted them.

"Kakashi."

Snapping his head up at the mention of his name, the ANBU Wolf stood up straight and tall.

"Yes, Hokage?"

"Your next mission is ready."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, Sir."

* * *

_A Few Months Before the Fall of Voldemort…_

**Harry**

Harry forcibly kicked a rock against a nearby tree and cursed. A snatcher had been able to get close enough to take his wand, and if that wasn't bad enough, he broke it. Clean in two. Harry blamed himself for letting the snatcher get the jump on him and his friends. He kicked another rock.

Watching a few feet back, Ron and Hermione both wore expressions of concern. They were there when it had happened. It was all a blur, everything happened so quickly. Somehow the snatchers managed to surprise the group.

_The three friends ran through the forest, trying to evade their attackers. There were about five of them in all. Harry fired a few spells as he ran, hoping desperately that some of them connected. _

_Up ahead he could see Ron and Hermione take two down. Taking a risk, he looked back again. Now there were none chasing them. Harry narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right, he could feel it._

_Suddenly there was a loud crash and a body came flying at him, knocking him to the ground. His wand flew from his hand and landed among some trees a few yards away. The snatcher grabbed Harry's shirt, preparing to haul him off to Voldemort. _

_Reaching into his bag, Harry grabbed at the wand he had been carrying for years. He tried to swing around shout a spell but the snatcher wrapped his and around the end of the wand in a vice-like grip. A bright blue stream of light erupted from the wand, knocking the snatcher against a tree, he crumpled to the ground unconscious. _

_Harry walked over glaring daggers at the man. _

_In the snatcher's hand was the top half of Wolf's wand._

_Broken._

"Harry…"

He turned. "What Hermione?"

"Calm down, this won't bring your wand back." The brunette tried to reason with him.

Harry glared. "It wasn't _my_ wand. It was _Wolf's_, he told me to keep it safe, not go off and break it!"

"It saved your life."

"I broke it!"

"Harry! Shut up and listen will you?"

Harry stared at Ron. "He said he'd come back for it one day! What will he think when I broke it?"

Ron shook his head. "I think he'd be glad. His wand saved your life when you couldn't get to yours in time. He would be proud that his wand was of use to you. I don't think he'd care much that you broke it."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute before Harry spoke again.

"You're right." He said softly. "Sorry guys."

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "Temper, temper Harry."

"Right, I need to work on that."

"You're right on that point, mate." Ron smiled.

* * *

**Ron**

Rain poured from the sky creating a somber atmosphere at the pub. Ron sat miserably in the corner, staring at his drink in silence. A single scene played over and over in his head like a movie.

Harry was his best friend, since that fateful day on the Hogwart's Express seven years ago. Ron didn't have many friends, much less a famous one. They were friends and even brothers. Nothing came between them.

"Except that stupid locket." Ron muttered.

"_You think I don't know how this feels?" Harry shouted._

"_No!" Ron glared darkly. "You don't know how it feels! Your parents are dead! You have no family!"_

_As soon as the words left his lips, Ron instantly regretted it. He could see the flash of pain cross his best friends face, then disappear, replacing pain with pure anger. Harry's fists clenched together and Ron could see them shaking._

"_I thought you knew what you had signed up for!" The Chosen One snapped._

_Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I thought so too."_

_Harry glared. "So what part isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day?"_

"_I thought you knew what you were doing!"_

"_Then why don't you go home?"_

"_Fine, I will." Ron huffed. _

_Hermione watched as Ron grabbed his back and threw open the door to the tent and walk out into the darkness. She looked from Harry to the direction Ron went and back, tears streaming down her face. _

"_Ron don't! Come back!"_

_Harry sat down, watching as Hermione tried in vain to bring Ron back inside the safety of the tent. _

A roll of thunder snapped Ron out of his trance. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a small package that was wrapped in an old towel. Slowly, he unwrapped it and revealed the gleaming, obsidian objects.

These objects reminded him of a happier time. A time when all they worried about was what homework was due when for class. He missed those days so much.

As Ron was reliving the good old days, a man walked into the pub, water dripped off his long trenchcoat. Ron's eyes snapped up. Without warning the man ran at him.

Before Ron knew what was happening, the snatcher was pinned up against the wall of the dark bar. The red head stunned him and walked up closer. He had reacted on instinct was the only explanation he had. Ron pulled the throwing stars from the wall causing the man to fall to the ground.

He re-wrapped them in the towel and quickly stowed them back in his bag for safe keeping. Paying for his drink, he left the dingy pub and ran out into the rain. He knew that he had made a huge mistake and needed to make it right.

"Thanks Wolf." He smiled and ran off in search of Harry and Hermione.

**

* * *

**

**Hermione **

The days after Ron's departure seemed to last forever. Hermione spent most of them inside the tent, not talking. It pained her friend to see her like this, but it didn't help. One day Hermione found herself flipping through the book that Kakashi had given her on his last day at Hogwarts. Even though she had read it a hundred times before it still fascinated her.

_Hermione looked over her room trying to decide what to take with her. The bag she had could hold a lot of stuff, but it was obvious that only essential things should be taken along. She packed clothes, a tent, and a couple school books from previous years._

_She was about to close the bag when a book caught her eye. How could she have forgotten?_

_Quickly the witch scooped up the book and looked at the cover. A History of Konohagakure. Hermione smiled at the title, it reminded her of a History of Magic, which was also packed away in her back. _

"_How did I almost leave without this?"_

Hermione stopped at a page and stared at it. Written in the lower right hand corner was some writing. But what baffled her was why she never noticed this before. She looked closer and read the script.

_Hermione, someday you might need this passage. It was told to me once by a very wise man in my village. These words will only have been revealed to you in a time of great sorrow and in need of help. Please read this carefully: "Strength to press on does not come from anything physical in this world. True strength comes from an indomitable will of fire that will carry you through any situation."_

Closing the book, Hermione smiled despite what happened a few days ago with Ron. Suddenly the world seemed a little brighter. They will find Ron again, find the last Horcruxs and defeat the Dark Lord. She grabbed the book and ran off to show Harry, maybe this would help him as much as it did her.

* * *

_19 Years Later…_

The Potter Family was walking towards King's Crossing to catch the Hogwarts Express. It would be Albus's first year, it would be James's fourth. Apparently James had told Albus that he might be sorted into Slytherin. Ginny scolded her eldest son who just ran through the wall between Platforms 9 and 10.

They met up with Ron and Hermione who were standing on the platform with Hugo and Rose. It was Rose's first year at Hogwarts as well.

"Did you park all right Ron?" Harry asked his friend with a grin.

Ron smirked. "I guess, Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test without Confounding the examiner."

"No I didn't!" Hermione protested. "I had complete faith in you."

Ron leaned in next to Harry. "I actually did Confound him."

Harry just chuckled.

They walked towards the bright scarlet train, James was so excited to be going back to school. Albus was still sulking about being sorted into Slytherin. Ginny did her best to calm her young son down, but it was Harry who finally managed get through to him. He knelt down next to his son so they were eye to eye.

"Al, you were named after two great Hogwarts Headmasters. One was a Slytherin and he was one of the bravest men I ever knew."

Albus's emerald eyes peered back at his father, uncertain. "Ok, dad."

"That's my boy."

"And a fine one he is Harry."

Harry stood up and whirled around in the direction of the voice. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. "Wolf?"

Stepping out of the shadows was the boy that had protected him twenty-four years ago, except for Wolf was not a teenage boy anymore, he was thirty-eight. His hair was white, but then again it had always been that color. Harry unconsciously tugged at a couple of his graying hairs, slightly jealous of Wolf's naturally white hair. Kakashi's hair was shorter than it had been and he was definitely taller. He was still wearing his mask, which Harry was disappointed in.

But it was the boy standing next to Wolf who really caught Harry's eye. He looked about Albus's age and was the spitting image of Kakashi. He had snow white hair, bright blue eyes and the lower half of his face was not covered. Harry smiled.

"It's great to see you Kakashi." Harry said. "He your son?"

Kakashi nodded. "This is Toshiro, but he prefers to be called Shiro."

Harry bent down in front of Kakashi's son. "Hey, Shiro how are you today?"

Shiro stared back with his blue eyes meeting Harry's green ones. "Quite fine Mr. Potter considering that the weather is fairly nice with a wind chill of…" Kakashi laughed and cut his son off.

"Ok, I think he gets it."

"Clever kid you got there." Harry remarked.

Kakashi nodded. "He's too smart for his own good sometimes."

Harry turned to his youngest son. "Hey Albus, this is Shiro, Kakashi's son. You remember those bedtime stories I told you right? Well this is the man who saved my life so many times."

"Hi." Albus said in a small voice. "I'm Albus."

"I'm Kakashi. It's nice to meet you. My son will be joining you this year at Hogwarts, he's an exchange student."

Shiro and Albus started talking about which house they think they would be sorted into. The conversation after a while branched off into other topics and before their fathers knew it they were chatting and laughing together like they had been friends their whole lives. Kakashi and Harry watched in wonder.

"Hey Wolf! Is that you?"

Ron and Hermione came walking up, smiles plastered on both of their faces. Rose and Hugo were close behind. Ginny followed them with Lily and James. Kakashi introduced them all to his son and vice-versa. They were all delighted to meet the famous Hogwarts bodyguard in all his glory.

James and Rose were excited that Shiro would be joining them at school this year. There were so many questions that Rose wanted to ask the young shinobi. Kakashi smiled, she was just like her mother in every way.

"Well look who it is." Ron muttered darkly.

Kakashi turned and spotted Draco Malfoy standing with his wife and what looked like his son. The boy looked just like his father the last time Kakashi had seen him all those years ago.

"Scorpius isn't it?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Be nice Ronald."

"Yes ma'am."

Draco noticed the group staring at him and nodded before walking his son to the train.

They talked together for the next couple minutes before the loud whistle of the train alerted the group that the Hogwarts Express was departing shortly. There was a rush from other parents to get their sons and daughters ready for the trip. James saw his friends and wanted to rush off to them, but allowed his mother to hug and kiss him goodbye first.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked his son.

Shiro nodded hugged his father before jumping onto the train with Albus and Rose. The parents waved their last goodbyes as the train departed the station. The steam disappeared from sight as the train rounded the corner. Harry still had his hand up in a wave.

"He'll be fine, Harry." Ginny said as she grabbed his hand in hers and gave a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"I know he will." He murmured.

The parents walked slowly out the station lost in conversation. "Hey Kakashi." Harry said. "I want to thank you for giving me your wand. It saved my life. Thank you."

"Me too." Ron blurted out.

"And me!" Hermione chimed in.

Kakashi cracked a smile. "I'm glad."

"Have we got stories to tell you buddy." Ron laughed. "Right Harry?"

"Yeah, do you want hear them over lunch?" Hermione asked.

"I have a feeling I'm going to even if I say no."

"Well there's a good restaurant across the street." Ginny pointed. "Our treat."

Kakashi looked between the three people in front of him and saw no exit. Chuckling to himself, he nodded. "It sounds great."

The four companions took off across the street towards the pub, Hermione was already talking Kakashi's ear off about all the wonderful information she learned in his book. Harry and Ron poked fun at their best friend and wife, while Ginny shook her head at her brother and husband's behavior. It was like they were all back at Hogwarts.

Their children were off to the finest school in the world, Kakashi had returned, and Malfoy actually acknowledged them without a snide reply. Harry leaned back in his seat and took in the view around him. And most importantly, his scar hasn't bothered him in years.

He could tell everything was going to just fine.

_The End_

_

* * *

_Some notes:

1. Toshiro means "clever son" in Japanese

2. The events in the book are slightly modified.

3. The age for James was never mentioned in the books. All that is know is he is at least a year older than Albus and was born between 2002-2005.

4. The identity of Kakashi's wife is left to the imagination, because the only person I can see him with is Rin, and well she's...

Thank you for all the reviews on Kaleidocope, I got a lot of messages asking me to do a sequel so here it is! It's only going to be one chapter because college and work keeps me pretty busy. I hope you all like it and hopefully it wasn't too bad. You guys are great.

Memories


End file.
